Kevin and Jenny Ryan
by FanGurl24
Summary: A collection of one - shots featuring my favourite Castle couple - Kevin and Jenny Ryan!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kevin Ryan let himself into the house he shared with his wife Jenny late at night. It had been a gruelling day at work, but they had successfully solved another case and put it behind them. Now he was looking forward to a little R&R and maybe catch a late night movie on TV with Jenny.

He loosened his tie as he walked to the bedroom, his formal shoes click - clacking on the tiled floor. He stood at the dresser, undoing his tie and taking in his exhausted face in the mirror. He rolled up his tie neatly and put it into a shelf in the dresser reserved for his ties, when he felt a pair of slender arms wind themselves round his torso and a soft, warm body press itself against him. "Jenny," he smiled, turning around and hugging his wife. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. She looked relaxed in a white printed dress and her soft hair curling around her face. "Why don't you go jump in the shower while I set things up for dinner?" she asked, winding her arms round his neck. "Sure thing, babe," he replied, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, he was out of the shower and in a pair of patched jeans and an old T-shirt. He padded barefoot into the kitchen, following the smell of Jenny's cooking. She was setting the table and had her back to him, so it was _his_ turn to wind his arms round her waist. "Smells good," he murmured into her ear, not just talking about the food. She grinned, catching on to his meaning. "We're not doing anything till your stomach's full, Mr. Ryan," she said mock - sternly. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied, obediently seating himself at the table.

After a delicious dinner of crab and rice, the Ryans found themselves cuddled on the big sofa in the living room, watching TV. They were cradling glasses of red wine and kissing softly and tenderly between sips. "This is such a perfect ending to a work day," sighed Kevin, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him. Jenny smiled, her eyes warm with love. He leaned down and kissed her. She could taste the wine on his lips. She kissed him back, moving her lips with his, loving him. He set his wine glass down on the table next to the sofa and threaded his fingers through her hair, feeling its softness, his other arm wrapped round her waist. She pressed herself to him, returning his kiss wholeheartedly. They pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing hard. Kevin's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. "Jenny," he breathed. She stood up and pulled him up by the hand. He held her face between his palms and they kissed, short but hard. "Let's go to bed," Jenny whispered, leading him by the hand to the bedroom. The door closed behind them with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

This was it. They were finally married. The months of planning, the gruelling "juice cleanse" (which Kevin had failed miserably in the face of some moo shu pork at the Precinct), and all that stress over everything being perfect had finally culminated in a beautiful church wedding with everything going absolutely perfectly. And now, for the honeymoon. Somehow, this made Kevin more nervous than the actual wedding. It wasn't like he and Jenny hadn't Done It together before. It was just that this was the first time they'd be doing it after marriage, so it had to be perfect.

The pair were honeymooning at Castle's house in the Hamptons, in return for a favour Kevin had done Castle ages ago. The house was very well maintained, and at the same time, it was posh in an understated way. "Wow, when Rick has a house like THIS, I don't see why he'd want to live in an apartment in New York," said Jenny in amazement as they paid the taxi driver and Kevin was fumbling for the keys in his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "I can't wait to see the inside!" said Jenny excitedly, making a move to step in, but Kevin caught her just above the elbow and pulled her back gently. "Ah ah ah, we're doing this the traditional way," he said with a smile, picking up a surprised Jenny bridal - style. She smiled, wrapping her arms round his neck, her tan handbag dangling from her hand. "Just so, Detective Ryan," she murmured. They kissed as they crossed the threshold.

Kevin set her down inside the house and closed the door behind them. The pair shared a short but tender kiss. "Why don't we get unpacked and freshen up? We've got the place to ourselves for a week," said Kevin, mentally thanking Castle. He set their suitcases down by the foot of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes and his toiletries before heading to the bathroom in the guest bedroom, letting Jenny have the bathroom in the master bedroom where they would be sleeping.

When he pushed the door of he master bedroom open, Kevin's heart was beating madly. He hadn't planned any big seduction scene for tonight and was praying that there would be no awkward moments. He was an awkward guy, and was hoping that things would go smoothly. His mouth went dry when he saw Jenny. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her rose scented moisturizer into her skin. She was wearing a short satin spaghetti strap nightdress. It was pale pink and complemented her fair, rosy complexion. Her blond hair formed a halo round her head and she looked like an angel. He cleared his throat. She turned round and smiled. "Hey Kevin! Why're you standing there? Come in," she said, standing up and replacing the bottle of moisturizer on the dressing table. He joined her at the dresser, taking longer than necessary to arrange his toiletries in the cabinet behind the mirror. He was nervous. He dearly wished he could call Espo for a pep talk. But if he slunk off to the balcony to make a call Jenny would smell a rat. So he had to stay put.

She took a step towards him, a smile on her face, when he suddenly stepped back. "Uh, let's eat first." he said hurriedly in response to the surprised look on her face. He was just about to head towards the kitchen when she said, "Don't worry, I packed some wine and chocolates. Let's have them here." Panicked, Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed with a thump. Had she planned EVERYTHING? He was feeling more like a loser than ever. Jenny pulled the wine and chocolates out of her suitcase with a flourish and set them down between them on the bed. "I'll go get some wine glasses," she said, heading to the door. "No, I'll get them," he almost shouted, scrambling up. Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Kevin, are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we got here." She crossed her arms and frowned, silently demanding an explanation. Kevin sighed. He slumped his shoulders. "Jenny, I'm so sorry, it's just that I've been so stressed with all the wedding planning that I didn't have time to think up a plan of action for our honeymoon. But I want it to be perfect, and-" Kevin stopped when he saw Jenny's lip tremble. She burst out laughing. "So THAT'S what this is all about? And plan of action? Come on Kevin, this is a honeymoon, not a police raid!" She laughed, taking his hand and pulling him close. "Just go with the flow," she murmured, her lips dangerously close to his. "What about the wine and chocolates?" he asked softly, lost in her eyes as he wrapped his arms round her. "There's time for that later. We'll be here for seven days," she murmured kissing him. He returned her kiss slowly and passionately, and didn't worry about a plan of action for the rest of their blissful honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was about two months into Jenny's pregnancy, and she'd started experiencing weird mood swings at times. Kevin hoped they wouldn't get worse as the pregnancy progressed. He was trying to be as understanding as possible, but some days, it was better to just stay out of Jenny's way. Today was one of those days. She was watching some mushy romantic movie and sobbing her heart out. He got ready for work in the guest bedroom of their apartment and poked his head into their bedroom, where Jenny was lost in a sea of blankets and pillows, watching the movie on TV. "Jen? I'm going down to the Precinct. I'll text you when I get there." said Kevin hesitantly, wondering if she was still crying. She sat up straight in bed, wild - eyed. Her nose was pink from crying, and she looked adorable. "No! Don't go!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and hurrying to the door. "Jenny! How - I've got to go to work, Jenny!" exclaimed Kevin. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "What if something happens?" she whispered, "What if you get hurt?" Kevin sighed. Her hormones were on overdrive to prepare her body for the baby, and she'd become way more emotional than usual. He didn't blame her. The doctor had explained that this would happen. Suddenly, Jenny's worst fears seemed much more real.

"Jenny? I'm going to be fine. I'm not alone out there. I've got Javi, and Kate, and even Rick," he chuckled, "We're a team. We don't leave each other alone and without backup. And I'll text you every now and then to let you know how I'm doing. Okay?" Jenny nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't you have to go to work too?" he asked gently, "Can't spend the whole day in here, can you?" Jenny nodded against his chest, her arms wrapped around him. "Yeah," she said with a small smile, looking up at him, "Sorry. Stupid hormones." He grinned. "Take care of Ryan Junior for me, will ya?" he asked, bending down to kiss her tummy. It was still relatively flat, but the thought of HIS baby growing in there filled him with delight. "I will, sweetie." smiled Jenny, stroking the top of his head. They both knew things would be okay.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this fanfic! The rating may change from T to M pretty soon, depending on how the ideas flow! Just letting you know in advance. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! I love it when readers get back to me with their thoughts on each and every chapter (Thank you, Moochiecat! I appreciate it!)! So please keep the reviews and opinions coming. :) Now, please note that I'm changing the rating from T to M. Considering Kevin and Jenny are such a solid couple (and married at that!), I can't keep the fanfiction in order without at least a few steamy scenes! ;) However, I will keep in mind Ryan's adorable awkwardness! :D Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Love,**

 **FanGurl24**

"Good work, Detectives," said Captain Victoria Gates, giving the detectives a rare smile, "You have done some extraordinary work today and I'm very pleased with you." She folded her hands and continued crisply, "I'm not going to do this often, so don't expect it again. But since today is Valentine's Day and you have caught the killer surprisingly fast, I will reward you by giving you the rest of the day off to spend with your better halves." Beckett and Castle exchanged wide smiles and Esposito pulled out his cell phone, scrolling down to L for Lanie. Ryan grinned. He'd be able to surprise Jenny. It was their first Valentine's Day after the birth of their daughter, Sarah Grace, and she'd been hoping they'd get to spend some much needed private time together, as Jenny's parents had kindly volunteered to take their granddaughter home and look after her for the day. "Don't get used to it," said Gates severely as the detectives hurried to their desks to pack up their belongings.

Ryan hailed a cab and was ringing the doorbell to his and Jenny's apartment a half hour later. He could have reached in fifteen minutes, but the New York traffic slowed him down. He'd also stopped on the way to buy Jenny a bouquet of red roses. She loved roses and even smelt like one, thanks to her rose-scented moisturizer. Kevin had come to associate the flower with his wife.

Jenny opened the door immediately. She had been working from home ever since Sarah Grace's birth. She said she wanted to be a hands-on mom. She was in a pair of old denim shorts and a T-shirt, an apron tied round her waist. It had KISS THE COOK printed on top. Kevin promptly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey!" she exclaimed, surprised, "How come you're home so early? It's only six o'clock!" "We finished work early," said Kevin, wrapping an arm round her waist and kissing her cheek, "So Captain Gates gave us the rest of the day off." Jenny grinned, pulling him into the apartment by the hand. "So we have the place to ourselves - for the rest of the day." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his earlobe. He gasped, gripping her waist. When she pulled away, she saw that his blue eyes had darkened with lust. Kevin was so easy to read. His body language made him like an open book. And now, she knew he wanted her. "Dinner first," she smiled, locking eyes with he knew she was more than up for what he wanted.

Kevin showered and changed in record time, seating himself opposite Jenny at the kitchen table. Dinner was a quick affair, with the two of them stealing glances at each other and playing footsie like teenagers. When they went to the kitchen to keep their plates in the sink, Kevin wound his arms round Jenny from the back. He bent his head and nuzzled his face into her blond curls, so like those of their daughter. "You smell amazing," he breathed. "Yeah?" she laughed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah," he confirmed, "Like roses. Which is why," he said, pulling the roses out from the kitchen cabinet where he'd hidden them, "I got you these." Jenny's eyes widened as she took the bouquet from him. "They're beautiful, Kevin! Thank you! But how'd you manage to hide them while entering the apartment?" He shrugged modestly. "Hey. I'm not a detective for nothing." he quipped. Jenny grinned, setting the roses on the table and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues touched and Kevin gasped, pulling her closer into him. He deepened the kiss, gently flicking the tip of her tongue with his. Her hands curled into his hair and she moaned softly. He pulled away just a little so that they were nose to nose. "I love you, Jenny," he breathed. "I love you too, Kevin," she said, her eyes soft with passion. She linked her fingers through his and pulled him gently into the bedroom. They were immediately in each other's arms, kissing. Jenny's fingers soon found the button of Kevin's jeans. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hand into his pocket to take out the condom he had stashed there. But his fingers fumbled and he dropped it. "Shit," he said against Jenny's mouth, pulling away. "Excuse me?" she asked, confused. He dropped to his stomach and started groping around under the bed. He found the little packet and stood up, trying to curl his fingers around it so she wouldn't see. He was blushing. Just like him to be clumsy and ruin a moment. When Jenny realized what happened, she laughed. "Aw, come on, Jen," he muttered, running a hand through his hair with a sheepish grin, his cheeks still pink. "You're cute when you're clumsy," she said, pushing him back onto the bed. His eyes widened and then darkened as she straddled him. "Am I as cute?" she whispered, pulling her top off over her head and throwing it onto the floor without a backward glance. He gulped, his mouth dry. She was wearing a black lace bra that stood out against her pale skin. He could see the scar on her belly from Sarah's delivery, and loved her for it. It was a sign of their love. He leaned up slightly on his elbows and kissed the scar. "'Cute' isn't exactly the word I had in mind," he said hoarsely. "Oh?" she asked, clutching his shoulders when he slid his hands up her back to unhook her bra. "Yeah," he murmured, closing his eyes, his lips grazing her coral nipple, "I was thinking more like 'sexy'." For the next ten minutes, Jenny couldn't think of a reply. Kevin switched places with her so that she was on her back and he was straddling her. He stripped off his T-shirt and leaned down to kiss her mouth, and then her scar. He quickly undid the button of her shorts and pulled down the zipper. He pulled the shorts off her slender legs, taking her black lace panties with them. She was now naked. A pale angel with golden hair in HIS bed, wearing HIS ring, with HIS name following hers. In a rush of fierce love, he buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her on the lips. She returned his kiss, wrapping her legs round his denim - clad waist. She gasped at the friction of his jeans against her naked flesh. His eyes dark, he pulled himself up and undid the zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one go. They joined Jenny's clothes on the floor. She took him in her hands, stroking him, and slowly rolled the condom over him. He threw his head back and groaned her name. She pulled his head down and their mouths met in a needy, hungry kiss. Positioning himself over her, he entered slowly. They knew each other's bodies well, and soon, they were both seeing fireworks.

They cuddled up in bed, big smiles on their faces, still drifting in post-orgasmic bliss. "Wow," whispered Kevin, stroking Jenny's hair, "You were amazing, babe." "So were you," she smiled, kissing the tip of his straight nose, "Good job, Detective." He laughed at her imitation of Captain Gates, pulling her closer to him as they prepared for a snooze.

 **Author's Note: Confession: That's the very first sex scene I've ever written! Was it okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was Kevin's second day of paternity leave. He'd more or less recovered from being trapped in the burning building with Espo and was spending every moment he could at Jenny's bedside. He was quite unable to keep away from his baby daughter, Sarah Grace, named after Jenny's grandmother. Sarah Grace Ryan. Kevin and Jenny Ryan's daughter. That thought never failed to fill him with pride and love.

The little girl was a beauty. She had Jenny's blond hair and his clear blue eyes. Her round, plump cheeks and chubby limbs reminded him of the paintings of cherubs done back in the Renaissance age. He leaned against her crib, staring down at her as she slept. "Hey, you." smiled Jenny, finally awake. "Hey, you." he replied with a gentle smile. He felt at peace with his wife and daughter - the family he would have never known if he had given up on life in that burning building. "How are you?" asked Jenny. "I should be asking you that." said Kevin, walking around the crib to hold Jenny's hand. Her eyes crinkled with a smile. "Hey. I just delivered a baby. I wasn't stuck for hours in a burning building." she said. "Delivering such a perfect little girl can't have been easy." murmured Kevin, leaning over to kiss her hand. "Hey," she said, "I had help from the best." She winked at him. He laughed, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Whoa, whoa, she's not even out of hospital yet and you're gonna start trying for another?" quipped Esposito, walking in. "Javi! What're you doing here?" asked Jenny, delighted to see him. "Just came to check on my niece and goddaughter," said Javi, going straight to Sarah Grace's crib, "Aw, isn't she a cutie? Glad she doesn't look anything like her dad." "Hey!" protested Kevin, punching Espo's arm. Espo grinned. "Just pulling your leg, bro. By the way, practically the whole Precinct is in the hospital lobby. We wanted to see little Sarah Grace as soon as we could, but we decided to give you a day to recover. You know, from the fire." said Espo. Kevin nodded. "Thanks, bro." he said.

Kevin and Jenny spent the rest of the evening contentedly watching the hard-as-nails police officers and detectives of the Twelfth Precinct coo over blond-haired, blue-eyed Sarah Grace. She took to Castle immediately and started crying when he finally left the room. Even Captain Gates found it hard to tear herself away from the little baby. Kate was a little nervous, but it was clear that she found Sarah Grace adorable. And as for Lanie, she just wouldn't put the baby down!

When everybody finally left, Kevin lifted his daughter, kissing the tip of her little button nose as whispered into her ear, "Everybody loves you, Sarah. Especially Mummy and Daddy. And we always will."


End file.
